Hati yang Memilih
by Hima Faika
Summary: Dua tahun sekembalinya Sakura dari Jerman setelah menemani pengobatan Naruto pasca kecelakaannya, dia menjadi Dokter Residen di sebuah rumah Sakit di Jepang. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Sasuke siuman dari komanya setelah kecelakaan tragis yang dialaminya.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter: 1_

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

** Rate**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Pair**: Sasuke x Sakura

**Warning 1**:  
Sebelumnya Hima minta maaf kepada semua readers yang telah mampir membaca fic Hima di akun Hima yang lama (FAIKA HIMA). Karena ada beberapa masalah akun tersebut tidak bisa dibuka lagi, Hima sangat menyesal karena hal tersebut. Sebagai gantinya akun ini akan menggantikan akun yang lama. . .  
Sekali lagi Hima minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini. . .

**Warning 2**:  
bagi para readers mohon diperhatikan!  
Hima sudah pernah mempublish fic ini di akun lama dengan status in progress. Jadi Hima akan mengulang kembali fic yang belum selesai di akun lama Hima. Dan khususnya bagi para readers yang sudah pernah membaca fic ini di akun yang lama, Hima mohon maaf karena membuat readers kembali membaca fic yang sudah exp ini.

**Warning 3:**  
Fic ini adalah sequel gabungan dari dua fic di akun lama Hima (Colors & Fuyu no Amaoto). Apabila readers belum membaca dua fic sebelumnya, tidak apa-apa. Readers bisa membacanya secara terpisah.

**Summary**:  
Dua tahun sekembalinya Sakura dari Jerman setelah menemani pengobatan Naruto pasca kecelakaannya, dia menjadi Dokter Residen di sebuah rumah Sakit di Jepang. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Sasuke siuman dari komanya setelah kecelakaan tragis yang dialaminya.

.

.

.

**Hati yang Memilih  
**Author: Hima Faika

.

.

.

_Ne, bouya_. Sudah empat tahun kau tidur. Apa kau tak lelah? Kau tidak kasihan pada kakakmu yang selalu merawatmu selama kau koma? Ayolah _bouya_, delapan tahun menunggu di Stasiun Shibuya ditambah empat tahun koma. Apa itu tidak cukup? Apa kau mau menunggunya sampai dia mati?, sungguh kekanakan.

Apa kau tidak sadar _bouya_ kalau kau begitu terobsesi dengan wanita itu? Kau terlalu menggilainya sampai-sampai kau tidak sadar keadaanmu sendiri. Hahaha.. Benar-benar miris

# # #

Untuk kesekian kalinya Itachi menghela nafas gusar. Matanya tertuju pada sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas sebuah _bed_ ruang ICU _University of Tokyo Hospital_. Suara langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang ruang ICU sampai membawa dirinya keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, _Anata_?"

Seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang diikat ekor kuda yang berusia sekitas tiga puluh tahunan -diketahui istri Itachi-, namanya Inuzuka -sekarang Uchiha- Hana, bersandar pada dinding. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"Sama saja seperti kemarin."

Itachi ikut menyandarkan punggungnya. Semenjak Sang adik koma, ia ditunjuk langsung oleh dokter kepala untuk merawat Sasuke. Bukan hanya karena mereka bersaudara, tapi juga karena Itachi sudah mengabdikan dirinya pada Rumah Sakit dan pengalaman di meja operasi sekaligus perawatan pada pasien koma, sehingga membuatnya dengan mudah menjadi dokter pendamping Sasuke.

"Sudah empat tahun. . ."

Hana berujar pelan. Sangat pelan, sampai-sampai terdengar seperti suara bisikan.

# # #

"Sakura-_chan_, _ohayou_!"

"Naruto-_kun_, _ohayou moo_! "

Seorang wanita berhelai _softpink_ berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri di depan sebuah Rumah Sakit terkenal di Tokyo. Mereka berpelukan sekilas lalu berjalan beriringan menuju Rumah Sakit di belakang pemuda berkulit eksotis itu berdiri.

"Sudah lama menunggu Naruto-_kun_?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku juga baru datang."

"Maaf, ya."

"Sudah kubilang aku juga baru datang, Sakura-_chan_."

Tangan kekar Naruto merangkul mesra bahu sahabat wanitanya, membuat beberapa orang yang melihat mereka berpikir kalau dua anak Adam itu sepasang kekasih. Sakura cuek saja dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Toh dia dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak kecil, bahkan seperti saudara.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit. Di tengah jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan pria yang memakai jas putih sama seperti yang Sakura kenakan, rambut hitam panjang yang diikat rendah, dan pandangan tajam dari kedua manik onyx yang kelam.

"Eh? Uchiha-_san_!"

Sakura berhenti berjalan, menyapa pria yang dia panggil Uchiha itu.

"Loh? Haruno-_san_? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan kenapa kau memakai. . ." Itachi memperhatikan penampilan Sakura sejenak. "Astaga! Jadi kau Dokter Residen yang baru itu?"

Sakura membalas pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Itachi dengan senyuman. Ya, setelah kepulangannya dari Jerman, Sakura mendapat panggilan dari _University of Tokyo Hospital_ untuk menjadi Dokter Residen di sana. Sakura tentu sangat senang. Di Rumah Sakit itu jugalah, Naruto akan melakukan terapi untuk pemulihan pasca kelumpuhannya.

"_Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_, Uchiha-_san_."

Sakura berojigi sejenak pada pria berusia kepala tiga di depannya. Tak lupa dengan senyum secerah musim semi yang dimilikinnya.

"Oh ya, Uchiha-_san_." Sakura menarik sedikit tangan Naruto untuk lebih mendekat. "Kenalkan, ini Namikaze Naruto, sahabatku." Setelah memperkenalkan Naruto pada Itachi, kini Sakura melakukan hal sebaliknya pada Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_, ini Uchiha Itachi. Dia mentorku saat magang dulu."

"Salam kenal Namikaze-_san_."

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak segera menyambutnya. Dirinya malah semakin dalam menyembunyikan tangan kanannya pada saku celananya. Hal tersebut tak luput dari pandangan Sakura dan membuatnya mengambil tindakan cepat.

"_Daijobou_, Naruto-_kun_."

Agak ragu, Naruto mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas jabatan Itachi. Awalnya Itachi terkejut merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tangan Naruto saat indra sentuhan mereka bertemu, tapi Itachi tak bertanya lebih jauh.

Naruto lah yang lebih dulu melepaskan tangannya dan buru-buru memaasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku celananya

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sakura-_chan_, Tsunade-_sensei_ pasti sudah menungguku."

Pemuda dengan marga Namikaze itu menatap Itachi kembali.

"Aku titip Sakura-_chan_. Semoga dia bisa membantu tugas anda, Uchiha-_san_."

Tangan kecoklatan Naruto menepuk pelan puncuk kepala Sakura. Sakura diam saja, tapi Naruto tau kalau gadis musim semi di sampingnya sedang malu-malu.

"Sampai jumpa saat makan siang. _Jaa_!"

Sulung Uchiha berinisiatif mengajak Sakura berkeliling sesaat setelah Naruto berlalu.

"Mau kutemani berkeliling, Haruno-_san_?"

"_Arigatou_, Uchiha-_san_. Tawaran yang sangat membantu."

Sejak kepulangannya dari Jerman, Sakura mendaftar sebagai Dokter Residen di Rumah Sakit pilihan dokter yang menangani pengobatan Naruto saat mereka di Jerman. Kebetulan direktur Rumah sakit dan dokter Naruto adalah teman dekat. Orang tua Sakura dan Naruto juga sangat senang mendengar kabar tersebut.

Sebagai Dokter Rehabilitasi Medis, Sakura akan ada dibawah pengawasan Itachi yang pernah menjadi mentornya saat kuliah dulu. Itachi sendiri adalah Dokter Spesialis Syaraf. Sakura sangat senang bisa bertemu Itachi lagi, apalagi Itachi yang akan menjadi dokter pengawasnya. Jadi gadis musim semi itu tidak perlu merasa canggung karena sudah saling mengenal.

Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah ruangan dekat Lab Radiologi.

"Nah, ini Instalasi Rehabilitasi Medis. Kau akan berada di sini selama masa residenmu."

Tepat setelah Itachi mengenalkan ruangan yang akan ditempati Sakura, Seorang pria yang seumuran dengannya keluar ruangan. Pria itu memiliki perawakan tinggi dengan rambut putih agak panjang yang diikat ke belakang serta garis rahang yang tegas. Wajah rupawannya terbingkai kacamata biru _navy_ yang membuatnya terkesan _boyish_.

"Ada perlu apa Itachi?"

Bagi Kabuto, agak aneh melihat Itachi berada di tempat selain ICU atau OK.

"Maaf mengganggu, Kabuto. Ini Haruno Sakura, Dokter Residen yang akan berada di Instalasimu. Dan Sakura, ini Yakushi Kabuto. Dia bertanggung jawab atas Instalasi Rehabilitasi Medis atau Supervisorrmu mulai sekarang."

"_Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_, Yakushi-_sensei_."

Sakura membungkuk sejenak dan memberikan senyum musim semi terbaiknya.

"Semoga kau betah di sini, Haruno-_san_."

"Kalau begitu aku. . ."

"ITACHI-_SENSEI_!"

Belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang perawat berlari ke arahnya. Dari raut wajahnya dia terlihat panik. Saat telah berhadapan dengan Itachi, sang perawat sedikit terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya.

"_Sensei_! _Uchiha_-kun. . . _Uchiha_-kun. . ."

Bahkan si perawat belum bisa mengatur antara ritme nafas dan kalimatnya, Itachi telah berlari, meninggalkan obrolan kecilnya dengan Sakura dan Kabuto.

# # #

Entah emosi apa yang harus ditunjukkan Itachi. Sedih? Bingung? Kecewa? Itachi bahkan tidak segera mengambil keputusan untuk tindakan selanjutnya. Dirinya memang dokter dengan segudang pengalaman. Tapi untuk kasus sang adik lain cerita.

Setelah perawat memberi tahunya kalau Sasuke sudah siuman, itu membuat Itachi senang bukan kepalang. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, ada rasa cemas di hatinya, dan itu membuat sulung Uchiha gelisah.

Sasuke akhirnya terbangun dari komanya yang disebabkan kecelakaan tragis empat tahun yang lalu. Saat Itachi melihat kondisi sang adik, Sasuke hanya bisa menggerakkan bola mata, tanpa bisa bergerak dan bicara. Sasuke bahkan belum bisa merespon setiap rangsangan yang diterimanya.

Hal yang membuat Itachi risau bukanlah kondisi jasmani Sasuke, tapi kondisi mentalnya yang tidak stabil. Itachi ingat betul, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Sasuke selalu menunggu kekasih –mungkin sekarang bisa disebut mantan- yang selama delapan tahun tidak ada kabar darinya. Bahkan setelah empat tahun komanya.

Apa yang harus ia jawab jika Sasuke bertanya? Haruskah ia berbohong?, atau haruskah ia jujur? Mengatakan kekasih adiknya tidak ada kabar sama sekali selama ini? Mungkin untuk memulihkan kondisi fisik Sasuke, Itachi bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tapi untuk kondisi psikisnya?

Alasan itulah yang membuat pria dengan marga Uchiha itu berdiam di kantornya, dengan memijat pelipisnya yang bedenyut nyeri. Mata sekelam malam miliknya menatap lurus ke depan dengan hampa. Dirinya harus memikirkan solusi pemulihan Sasuke tanpa menyinggung perasaanya.

Menghela nafas berat, Itachi menarik gagang telpon di kantornya, mengucap beberapa kalimat dan menutup telponnya kembali.

Tidak lama setelah Itachi menutup telponnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kantornya.

"Masuk."

Seorang gadis dengan surai sewarna bunga khas Negri Matahari Terbit masuk ke dalam kantor Itachi, membungkuk sekilas pada si empunya ruangan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Apa Uchiha-_san_ memanggilku?"

"Iya, aku punya rekomendasi tugas untukmu."

"Rekomendasi?" kedua alis Sakura bertaut.

"kau mungkin sudah tahu kalau aku punya adik yang baru siuman dari komanya. Aku ingin kau menjadi dokter pendampingnya selama pemulihan."

"Eh? Tapi kan. . ."

"Aku dengar saat kau magang di Jerman, kau menjadi dokter pendamping Namikaze-_san_. Saat itu Namikaze-_san_ dalam kondisi lumpuh pasca kecelakaan."

"Maaf, bukan bermaksut menolak. Sebagai seorang kakak. mungkin sebaiknya Uchiha-_san_ yang melakukannya sendiri."

Ada sebuah senyum yang terukir di bibir Itachi, bukan senyum bahagia, melainkan sebuah senyum getir.

"Aku akan senang jika hal itu terjadi, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa." Itachi menarik nafas sejenak. " Sebelum Sasuke kecelakaan, aku dan dia bertengkar. Dia pasti akan menolak jika aku yang menjadi dokternya."

Sakura sedikit menimbang-nimbang rekomendaasi Itachi. Harus diakui kalau dirinya memang mengenal Itachi cukup lama. Tapi kalau untuk Sasuke, Itachi tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang hubungan persaudaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana, Haruno-_san_?" Itachi kembali bertanya.

"Aku akan berusaha, Uchiha-_san_."

"_Arigatou_, Haruno-_san_."

Itachi kembali mengulum senyum, dan kali ini sebuah senyum tulus.

# # #

"Jadi kau akan menjadi dokter pendamping untuk adiknya Uchiha-_san_?"

Kini Sakura dan Naruto duduk berhadapan di sebuah café dekat _University of Tokyo Hospital_. Mereka menikmati makan siang setelah Naruto selesai terapi.

"Begitulah."

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang."

Sulung Namikaze itu telah menandaskan makan siangnya kemudian meneguk lattenya.

"Bukannya tidak senang, aku penasaran adik Uchiha-_san_ itu seperti apa. Uchiha-_san_ juga tidak pernah meceritakannya selama kami saling mengenal."

"Berpikir positif saja Sakura-_chan_."

Yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Sakura hanya terlalu paranoid. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

# # #

Sakura mendapar kabar kalau Sasuke sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan dan segera mencari ruangan Sasuke. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, Sasuke berada di ruang perawatan VIP.

Sekarang sang gadis musim semi sedang berdiri di sebuah ruangan. Ruang perawatan Sasuke. Mengambil nafas sejenak, Sakura mengetuk pintu dan memutar knopnya.

Manik zamrud Sakura dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut model _emo_ dengan sorot mata tajam dan kulit pucat, duduk di atas _bed_ Rumah Sakit. Setiap langkah kakinya menggema di ruangan yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Tepat satu meter dari _bed_ pemuda itu duduk, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Ohayou_, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku akan menjadi dokter pendampingmu, Uchiha-_san_. Mohon bantuannya."

.

.

.

=**TBC**=

.

.

**A/N**:

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic gaje ini..  
insya Allah besok update chapter 2.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. . .

Read and Review.

Sayonara. . .


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter: 2_

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

** Rate**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Pair**: Sasuke x Sakura x Sasori

**Warning:**  
Fic ini adalah sequel gabungan dari dua fic di akun lama Hima (Colors & Fuyu no Amaoto). Apabila readers belum membaca dua fic sebelumnya, tidak apa-apa. Readers bisa membacanya secara terpisah.

**Summary**:  
Dua tahun sekembalinya Sakura dari Jerman setelah menemani pengobatan Naruto pasca kecelakaannya, dia menjadi Dokter Residen di sebuah rumah Sakit di Jepang. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Sasuke siuman dari komanya setelah kecelakaan tragis yang dialaminya.

.

.

.

**Hati yang Memilih  
**Author: Hima Faika

.

.

.

_Bouya_, saat kau terbangun dari tidur panjangmu kau bertemu seorang gadis yang tak kalah cantik dari kekasihmu dulu. Apa reaksi yang akan kau berikan padanya?

# # #

Sakura tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya menjadi dokter. Tidak sekalipun. Wanita musim semi itu selalu berpikir positif, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak masalah jika harus mendapat makian dari pasien yang tidak sabaran. Baginya paien seperi seorang anak kecil yang merengek apabila keinginannya tidak sesuai relita. Sakura paham betul. Setiap orang sakit pasti begitu.

Yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, adik Itachi yang baru sadar dari komanya. Sasuke memang berbeda dari pasien yang selama ini didampinginya. Sejak awal perkenalan mereka, pria _raven_ itu tidak menunjukkan sikap bersahabat. Sakura tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu Sasuke, tapi sebegitu berharganyakah sang kekasih sampai-sampai dia tak melihat dirinya sendiri?

Sang gadis musim semi seakan mematikan seluruh indranya seperti orang bodoh. Penglihatan, pendengaran, pemciuman, perasa, dan sentuhan dari dirinya seperti telah kebal segala sikap tidak mengenakkan dari sang pasien. Sasuke selalu menolak jika ada jadwal terapi. Mengusir siapa saja yang dirasa mengganggunya, bahkan Itachi sekalipun.

Seperti itulah keadaannya saat ini. Satu bulan setelah dirinya membuka mata dia tak pernah sekalipun keluar kamar. Duduk di atas bed, melamun dengan tatapan kosong. Hahhh, Sakura sudah biasa melihatnya begitu.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Suara familiar memecah keheningan di ruang rawat Sasuke. Seorang pria berkulit eksotis dengan rambut kuning menyala ngeloyor masuk begitu saja. Di belakangnya terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan netra amethyst yang meneduhkan.

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Sakura mengahampiri sahabat kecilnya yang berdiri di depan pintu. Sang pria bernama Naruto memberi pelukan sekilas untuk Sakura. Tak lupa cengiran lima jarinya yang ceria.

"Kita bicara di luar saja, Naruto-_kun_." Ajak Sakura menarik tangan Naruto keluar, merasa tidak enak jika menggangu Sasuke. Tanpa Sakura sadari sepasang mata menatap kepergiannya dengan mata berkilat.

Mereka bertiga berdiri agak jauh dari ruangan Sasuke. Naruto berdehem sebentar untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Ya, meskipun dirinya dan Sasuke sudah mengenal satu sama lain, ada kalanya Naruto merasa sedikit canggung.

"Sakura-_chan_, ini Hyuga Hinata. Dia calon tunanganku."

"Ehh?!"

Sungguh betapa terkejutnya Sakura sekarang Selama ini yang dia tahu Naruto tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun –selain mantannya tentu saja-. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa dekat dengan wanita lain secepat ini?

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat konser laga dua minggu yang lalu. Ternyata Tou-san adalah teman lama Hyuga _Ojii-san_. Ahh, dunia memang sempit."

Ucapan Naruto menjawab pertanyaan di benak Sakura. Ah ya, dia baru ingat kalau Naruto mengajaknya juga saat itu, tapi dia menolaknya dengan alasan merawat Sasuke.

"Hyuga Hinata, _yoroshiku_."

Wanita cantik itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan tentu saja dibalas senyum hangat oleh Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura." Tunggal Haruno membalas jabat tangan dari lawannya.

"Ne, Sakura-_chan_. Nanti mau makan siang dengan kami tidak? Hari ini aku ada terapi dengan Tsunade-_sensei_."

Sakura sedikit menimbang-nimbang tawaran Naruto. Sudah lama juga mereka tidak makan bersama. Tapi Sakura tak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke juga tidak mungkin mengganggu Naruto dan Hinata.

"_Gomen_, Naruto-_kun_. Sepertinya tidak bisa."

"Ah, _souka_.." ada pancaran kekecewaan dari air muka Naruto.

Sakura tidak bermaksud membuat sahabatnya kecewa. Dia ingin memberikan privasi untuk dua anak adam di depannya.

"Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_. . ." Naruto kembali bicara dan nadanya terdengar serius. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh pada pasienmu. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku atau dia memang tidak suka aku. Karena tadi aku melihat dia menatapku seperti tidak suka padaku."

"Dia juga begitu padaku. Jadi tidak usah diambil hati. Bahkan terhadap Uchiha-_san_, malah lebih parah."

"Ahh, _yokatta_. Aku pikir aku dibenci."

"Naruto-_kun_, bukankah kau seharusnya terapi?"

"Mati aku! Tsunade-_sensei_ pasti akan ceramah lagi." Seketika Naruto meneepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Aku duluan Sakura-_chan. Jaa_."

Tangan kokoh Naruto menggandeng pergelangan tangan Hinata yang sempat membungkuk singkat pada Sakura. 'Nampaknya Naruto-_kun_ sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya.' Gumam gadis musim semi itu dalam hati.

# # #

Sakura tidak bodoh, dia tahu betul kondisi psikis Sasuke. Sama seperti Naruto dulu, jatuh terpuruk dan membutuhkan penopang untuk bertahan. Hanya saja bedanya Naruto mau berusaha bangkit dan memulai menata masa depan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke, pria itu tidak mau melangkah untuk merubah keadaannya, justru semakin terjebak dengan masa lalunya. Hal itulah yang membuat lamanya kesembuhan Sasuke. Sakit tidak akan hilang jika si penderita juga tidak mau berusaha untuk sembuh.

Rasa tanggung jawab Sakura sebagai dokter pendamping sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah menjadi rasa peduli. Entah sejak kapan hal itu terjadi. Sakura juga sudah paham dengan watak sekeras batu purba milik pasiennya. Jika boleh Sakura ingin sedikit lebih dekat dengannya, bukan sebagai dokter, melainkan sebagai orang terkasih dalam hidup Sasuke. Ahh, jika saja boleh berharap demikian.

Apa Sasuke juga begitu?

Nyatanya bungsu Uchiha itu sedikit –sangaaat sedikit- mulai luluh. Tidak tahu awalnya sejak kapan pria itu bisa menganggap Sakura ada di dekatnya. Tapi egonya mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Meski sudah mulai menerima keberadaan Sakura, Sasuke tetap berpikir positif bahwa kekasihnya akan kembali. Karin –nama kekasih Sasuke- tidak pernah membohonginya. Karin pasti…pasti datang. Sasuke yakin itu.

Dasar budak cinta!

# # #

Pagi ini Sakura mengajak Sasuke menghirup udara segar di taman Rumah Sakit dan ajaibnya Sasuke menyetujuinya. Hal bagus untuk kesembuhan Sasuke. Yahh, meski masih menunjukkan sikap tidak bersahabat tapi Sakura merasa cukup puas atas kemajuan pasiennya.

Tangan mungilnya membawa kursi roda Sasuke dekat dengan pohon sakura yang belum mekar. Ah ya, sebentar lagi musim semi. Pasti sangat indah meliat bunga kebanggaan masyarakat Jepang bermekaran.

"Uchiha-_san_, cepat sembuh ya. Rajin-rajinlah dengan terapimu."

"Hn."

Ahh, kata itu lagi lagi. Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan respon dingin pasiennya.

Tanpa sengaja netra onyx Sasuke menangkap sosok yang ditunggunya selama ini. Wanita itu tidak berubah. Tetap cantik dengan rambut merah yang sudah memanjang terakhir kali bertemu dengannya. Sasuke ingin menyapa tapi siapa sangka dua bocah lelaki berlari menghampiri wanitanya dan memeluk kakinya.

"_Kaa-san_!"

Apa tadi mereka bilang? _Kaa-san_? Tidak salah kan? Apa pendengarannya bermasalah? Sosok yang dipanggil _Kaa-san_ oleh kedua bocah itu adalah kekasihnya, Karin.

"Karin!"

Belum sempat Sasuke sadar dari keterkejutannya, seorang pria dengan rambut silver menghampiri ketiganya dan merangkul bahu Karin dengan mesra. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia. Ada apa ini? Bahkan Sasuke seakan lupa caranya bernafas melihat mereka.

"Sudah selesai? Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tangan Karin menyentuh lembut tangan lain yang berada di bahunya.

"Hasilnya baik. Bulan depan tidak perlu _chek up_ lagi." Pria dengan gigi lancip itu mengecup sekilas dahi Karin. "_Arigatou_, istriku."

"Ishh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Malu dilihat orang."

"Apa tidak boleh mencium istri sendiri? Ahh, kalau begitu ayo pulang." Pria dewasa itu menggendong putranya yang kecil. "Jagoan _Tou-san_ biar _Tou-san_ gendong."

Keluarga kecil itu meninggalkan taman Rumah Sakit begitu saja, tanpa tahu sepasang mata _onyx_ sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

Apakah Karin sudah menikah? Apakah wanita itu melupakannya?

Ada rasa sakit yang timbul di hatinya. Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka -dan tidak pernah berharap- kekasihnya meninggalkannya. Inikah jawaban penantiannya selama dua belas tahun? Bagaimana bisa Tuhan mempermainkan hidupnya seperti ini? Rahangnya mengeras. Kedua tangannya mengcengkram erat kursi rodanya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Amarahnya siap meluap kapan saja.

Manik sewarna giok milik Sakura menangkap perubahan air muka Sasuke.

"_Daijoubu_, Uchiha-_san_?"

Sang waanita musim semi sedikit membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh bahu pasiennya. Namun tanpa diduga tangan kekar Sasuke menepisnya dengan kasar hingga nyaris membuat Sakura limbung. Sakura kini juga melihat manik onyx lawan bicaranya berkilat marah. Tanpa bicara apapun Sasuke membawa kursi rodanya meninggalkan taman, tidak peduli pada Sakura yang menatapnya _syok_ dan pandangan orang-orang yag tak sengaja melihat perbuatannya.

Sakura mengejar -lebih tepatnya mengikuti- Sasuke hingga ke ruang rawatnya. Yang dilakukannya hanya berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

"Uchiha-_san_. . ."

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Sebelah kaki Sakura menggantung berhenti melangkah.

"Uchiha-_san_. . ." Sekali lagi Sakura memnggil.

"Mau apa kau?!" dengan cepat Sasuke membalik kursi rodanya menghadap Sakura. "Aku tidak butuh kasihan darimu! Kau pikir aku apa?! Sekarang pergi! Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu!"

Sakura masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Tidak menyangka Sasuke akan meneriakinya seperti itu.

"Apa kau tuli?! Selama ini kau bersikap baik karena kau mengetahui masa laluku dari _Aniki_ kan?! Kau berpura-pura peduli agar aku luluh. Dasar munafik! Enyah kau dari sini! Aku muak melihat wajahmu!"

Tunggal Haruno tak bisa berkata apapun. Rasanya perih mendengar makian Sasuke yang begitu menohok hatinya. Apa salahnya peduli? Sasuke pasiennya. Meski sisi lain hatinya peduli pada Sasuke karena perasaan yang lain. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas. Genangan liquid asin sudah memenuhi pelupuk mata indahnya. Siap meluncur kapan saja. Tanpa bicara apapun Sakura berlari meninggalkan adik Itachi dengan menahan isakannya.

Tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh atau larangan berlari di koridor Rumah Sakit, persetan! Yang Sakura butuhkan saat ini adalah menenangkan diri. Biarlah dia meninggalkan kewajibannya merawat pasien. Untuk kali ini saja Sakura egois.

BRUKK!

Tubuh mungil Sakura menabrak seseorang dan sedikit membuatnya terhuyung. Takut-takut netranya melirik siapa gerangan yang telah ditabraknya.

"Na.. Naruto-_kun_. . ."

Kaget tentu saja. Orang yang baru saja disebut namanya oleh Sakura menatapnya bingung. Pemuda dengan marga Namikaze itu mengamati sosok sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Mata hijau teduh yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan kini terlihat redup juga bekas air mata di wajah cantiknya dan bahu wanita bersurai _softpink_ itu sedikit begetar.

"Sakura-_chan_. . ."

Sakura berlari membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Terdengar juga isakan-isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Naruto juga dapat merasakan cengkraman yang begitu kuat dari tangan sang sahabat pada bagian depan kemejanya. Sahabatnya menangis. Tapi karena apa? Sakura wanita yang kuat. Dia tidak pernah menangis. Terakhir kali Sakura menangis saat dirinya kecelakaan, dan itu empat tahun yang lalu!

Perlahan Naruto mengelus surai _softpink_ Sakura untuk menenangkannya. Manik safirnya melirik Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya, berharap calon tunangannya mengerti keadaannya saat ini. Tak butuh waktu lama, gadis Hyuga itu tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan punggung kokoh Naruto, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, seakan dia berkata 'Sakura-_san_ sedang membutuhkanmu'. Ahh, betapa berungtungnya Naruto, calon istrinya begitu pengertian.

Setelah puas menangis, naruto mengajak Sakura makan siang dengannya dan Hinata. Awalnya putri Haruno itu menolak, tapi dengan mutlak Naruto memaksanya juga. Kini mereka berada di café dekat Rumah Sakit. Naruto meminta kejelasan mengapa Sakura bisa menangis seperti tadi. Tentu saja Sakura menolak. Dan sekali lagi Naruto memaksanya. Pada akhirnya Sakura menceritakan semuanya, sejak awal dirinya menjadi dokter pendamping Sasuke sampai kejadian tadi pagi di taman.

Mendengar cerita sahabatnya tentu saja membuat Naruto berang. Pria macam apa Sasuke itu? Tidak berterima kasih malah menghardik orang yang dengan tulus merawatnya.

"Mau ke mana, Naruto-_kun_?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan mata sembabnya.

"Tentu saja bertemu Tsunade-_sensei_." Naruto bersiap meninggalkan kursinya.

"Untuk apa? Hari ini kau sudah terapi, kan?"

"Tentu saja meminta Tsunade-_sensei_ untuk mengganti dokter pendamping Uchiha brengsek itu."

"Tidak perlu, Naruto-_kun_." Sakura bangkit berdiri, menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk menahannya pergi. "Tsunade-_sensei_ tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Tentu saja ada!" Naruto melepas tangan Sakura darinya dengan lembut. "Kau pikir aku bisa ada di Rumah Sakit ini karena kebetulan? Aku segaja meminta Tsunade-_sensei_ agar mau merawatku pasca lumpuh dan membawamu ikut denganku agar kau bisa pulang ke Saitama dengan mudah dan agar kau tidak jauh dari Mebuki _Baa-chan_. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berhenti kerja, aku hanya meminta dokter pendamping Uchiha diganti."

Setelah memberi penjelasan pada Sakura, naruto berlalu meninggalkan café itu.

#

"_Obaa-sama_!"

Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu ngeloyor masuk ruangan Tsunade begitu saja dan langsung duduk di hadapan dokter senior itu tanpa peduli –atau lebih tepatnya menyadari- ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di sana.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau mau terapi lagi?"

"Bukan itu." Naruto menjawab cepat.

"Lalu apa?" Wanita paruh baya itu sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ini tentang. . ." belum sepat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, manik safirnya menangkap orang ketiga di ruangan itu. "Ehh? Uchiha-_san_? Sejak kapan anda di sini?"

"Sejak tadi." Itachi mengendikkan bahunya cuek. "Kamu asal masuk saja, Namikaze-_san_."

Teguran halus dari Itachi hanya dibalas Naruto dengan cengengesan.

"Ahh, kebetulan. Uchiha-_san_ juga harus mendengarnya." Sulung Namikaze itu mengajak Itachi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini mengenai Sakura-_chan_."

Naruto menjeda sejenak. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengurangi kegugupan. Pasalnya yang akan dibahasnya adalah adik dari orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia harus memilih kata-kata yang tepat agar tidak menyakitinya.

"_Obaa-sama_ dan Uchiha-_san_, tolong jangan menyela saat aku cerita."

Dua orang yang disebut namanya mengangguk paham.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu Sakura-_chan_, kami bertabrakan dan dia menangis. Dia menceritakan padaku kalau adik Uchiha-_san_ tidak bersikap baik padanya. . ." Naruto melirik tajut-takut pria di sampingnya. "Sakura-_chan_ bilang kalau adik Uchiha-_san_ tidak perrnah mengganggap keberadaannya, berkata kasar dan tidak mau mendengarkan Sakura-_chan_ sama sekali. Sakura-_chan_ juga bilang kalau tadi pagi saat mereka berjalan-jalan di taman, adik Uchiha-_san_ sedang memperhatikan seorang wanita. Kalau tidak salah dia berambut merah dan berkacamata. Sepertinya setelah melihat wanita itu _mood_ adik Uchiha-_san_ menjadi buruk dan mengusir Sakura-_chan_."

Kini Naruto berani menatap Itachi dengan kedua matanya.

"Maaf, Uchiha-_san_. Aku tidak bermaksud, aku hanya tidak tega melihat Sakura-_chan_ seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Namikaze-_san_. Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu. Selama ini Haruno-_san_ tidak pernah menceritakannya." Tangan Itachi menepuk bahu Naruto santai dan beralih menatap Tsunade. "Saya minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini, Tsunade-_sensei_. Saya akan segera mengganti dokter pendamping Sasuke. Sekali lagi maafkan saya."

Sulung uchiha berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk sekilas pada dokter senior yang dihormatinya itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Tsunade dan Naruto.

# # #

Saakura mendatangi kantor Itachi setelah salah satu perawat memberi tahunya kalau sulung Uchiha itu memanggilnya. Dirinya berpikir Itachi akan meminta laporan mingguan tentang perkembangan kesehatian Sasuke. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, duduk berhadapat dengan _senpai_ sekaligus mentornya.

"Aku minta maaf, Haruno-_san_."

"Ehh?" mata indah Sakura mengerjap.

"Mulai besok Sasuke akan mendapatkan dokter pendamping yang baru."

"Apa Naruto-_kun_ menceritakannya pada anda?"

"Seharusnya kau berterus terang, Haruno-_san_. Bilang saja kalau Sasuke bersikap tidak baik."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin meembuat anda sedih, Uchiha-_san_. Maafkan aku."

Keepala merah muda itu menunduk. Sungguh tidak enak karena tidak bisa melakukan tanggung jawab dengan baik.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Haruno-_san_. Maaf telah melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini."

Itachi juga menundukkan kepalanya, merasa menyesal menunjuk Sakura sebagai doter pendaamping adiknya.

"Maaf, Uchiha-_san_. Bolehkah saya pamit. Terima kasih telah memberikan kepercayan anda pada saya untuk merawat adik anda."

Gadis musim semi itu tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama Itachi dengan suasana canggung seperti itu.

"_Matte kudasai_, Haruno-_san_."

Sakura berhenti di ambang pintu mendengar Itachi memanggilnya dan berbalik menatap pria berkuncir itu dengan alis mengernyit.

"Apa malam minggu besok kau sibuk?" Itachi bertanya hat-hati.

"Sepertinya tidak, Uchiha-_san_."

"Aku berencana mengajakmu menemui teman kuliahku dulu. Aku tidak bisa mengajak istriku kareena dia sedang hamil tua. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Tunggal Haruno mencoba menimbang-nimbang tawaran Itachi.

"Jangan khawatir, Haruno-_san_. Aku sudah meminta izin pada istriku."

Sepertinya Itachi tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Akan kuusahakan, Uchiha-_san."_

"_Arigatou_."

Netra _onyx_ Itachi menatap kepergian Sakura dari ruangannya dengan seulas senyum.

Ahh, sepertinya Itachi punya sebuah rencana.

# # #

Wanita dengan surai _pink_ halus itu berdiri di depan sebuah café ternama. 'Akatsuki's _café'_, tertulis dengan jelas di bagian atas bangunan klasik itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia menerima pesan dari orang yang mengajaknya kalau dia -Uchiha Itachi- tak bisa hadir karena ada operasi darurat dan memintanya untuk tetap datang.

Jadi di sinilah Sakura berada. Hanya berdiri di depan tempat yang sudah dijanjikan tanpa berniat masuk. Rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman, siapa yang bisa menebak jika tempat janjiannya di Akatsuki's _café_? Sakura kurang percaya diri dengan penampilannya yang mengenakan _floral dress_ selutut berwarna _peach_ sederhana dengan _flat shoes_ warmna pastel dan sebuah _sling bag_ yang senada dengan warna _dress_nya. Rasanya dia berada di tempat yang salah.

"Haruno Sakura-_san_?"

Seorang pria berpakaian pramusaji menghampiri Sakura dan bertanya namanya.

"_Ha'I_, saya Haruno Sakura."

"Mari saya antar ke meja anda."

Dengan sopan pria itu memandu Sakura memasuki café berkelas tersebut. Kalau Sakura tidak salah dengar, pramusaji itu menyebut 'mejanya'. Apa Itachi sudah memesan meja sebeelumnya? Kenapa dia tidak bilang?

Sang pramusaji membawa Sakura ke salah satu meja di area VIP. Gadis itu sempat tercengang melihat betapa mewahnya interior _café_ itu. Pantas saja café ini terkenal. Pasti sangat mahal untuk menyewa sebuah meja di area VIP.

Sakura dipersilahkan duduk saat pramusaji menarik sebuah kursi untuknya. Lalu datanglah beberapa orang yang juga mengenakan seragam pramusaji menyiapkan mejanya. Mulai dari menuang air putih di gelasnya, menata peralatan makan, dan memberikan buku menu padanya.

Para pramusaji itu meninggalkan Sakura, membiarkan tamunya agar lebih leluasa memilih menu. Saat sedang assyik memilih menu, terdengar gema suara sepatu mendekati mejanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Kepala Sakura terangkat untuk meelihat siapa yang bicara padanya. Netra hijaunya menangkap sosok yang tidak terlalu tinggi berdiri di sampingnya mengenakan setelan jas mahal, rambut merahnya menyala terkena bias cahaya lampu, dan manik _hazel_ yang meneduhkan. Sakura mengerjapkan mataya, dia merasa pernah bertemu orang itu di masa lalu dan mencoba mengingatnya dan seketika itu matanya sedikit membola.

"Akasuna-_san_?"

.

.

.

=**TBC**=

.

.

**Author curcol**:

Hima minta maaf, mungkin banyak karakter baru yang bermunculan dan karakter lama ditiadakan. Sungguh, aslinya chapter ini gak ada. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?, namanya juga perkembangan cerita. Hima juga minta maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan. Insya Allah akan diperjelas di chapter depan.

Read and Review.

Sayonara. . .


End file.
